


The Magic Word (#122 Carnal)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [32]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say the magic word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Word (#122 Carnal)

Ian braced his hands against the headboard as The Professor slammed into him. His cock ached and his head spun. This was the fourth time he'd been fucked in five hours but he hadn't cum once. He couldn't think of anything beyond that base need. He felt drunk with desperation.

The Professor roughly fondled his tight balls. Ian whimpered. "I don't know which is better, your ass fresh and tight or loose and well fucked."

"Please." The word finally tore from Ian's lips.

"That's all I wanted to hear." The Professor freed the straps. "Cum for me."

Gratefully, Ian obeyed.


End file.
